Consciousness disturbances
Consciousness disturbances are experiences that alter consciousness states from their usual everyday levels of functioning. The disturbances include; *Delirium *Dissociation *Coma *Hypnosis *Place disorientation *Psychosis *Suggestibility *Time disorientation See also *Consciousness *Dissociative disorders *Mental disorders *Sleep disorders *Sleep talking References *Medical aspects of the persistent vegetative state. (1994). New England Journal of Medicine Vol 330(22) Jun 1994, 1572-1579. *Abad Alegria, F., Miravete Fuertes, P., & Gonzalez Matilla, P. (1984). Malignant, repeated transient unconsciousness in petit mal attacks of epilepsy: Comunicacion Psiquiatrica Vol 12 1984-1985, 75-86. *Agarwal, M., & Tayler, P. J. (1998). Adolescent bipolar disorder: Unusual clinical presentations and diagnostic difficulties: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 3(2) Apr 1998, 305-313. *Aggernaes, A., Myschetzky, A., Paikin, H., & Vitger, J. (1975). Empirical investigations on the reliability and the value for differential diagnosis of 21 clinical symptoms of disturbed states of consciousness: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 51(1) Jan 1975, 51-66. *Albert, E. (1965). On disturbances of memory and consciousness in cases of excitatory endogenic psychoses: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie 17(3) 1965, 81-90. *Arlow, J. A. (1992). Altered ego states: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 29(2) 1992, 65-76. *Ashwal, S. (2005). Recovery of consciousness and life expectancy of children in a vegetative state: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 190-197. *Ashwal, S., & Cranford, R. (1995). "Medical aspects of the persistent vegetative state": Correction: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 333(2) Jul 1995, 130. *Assal, G. (1985). Post-traumatic organic psychoses: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie, Neurochirurgie und Psychiatrie Vol 136(4) 1985, 17-24. *Attolini, L., Berti, A., Maberino, C., & Rossi, R. (2003). The mystery of Agatha Christie: Notes to the dissociative fugue: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 38(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 196-201. *Austin, M., Perry, C., Sutcliffe, J. P., & Yeomans, N. (1963). Can somnambulists successfully simulate hynotic behavior without becoming entranced? : International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis 11(3) 1963, 175-186. *Babins, L. (1986). A humanistic approach to Old-Old people: A general model: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 8(3-4) Jun 1986, 57-63. *Ballard, C. G., Court, J. A., Piggott, M., Johnson, M., O'Brien, J., McKeith, I., et al. (2002). Disturbances of consciousness in dementia with Lewy bodies associated with alteration in nicotinic receptor binding in the temporal cortex: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 11(3) Sep 2002, 461-474. *Ban, T. A. (1976). Psychopathology, psychopharmacology and the organic brain syndromes: I: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 17(2) 1976, 77-82. *Barker, R. A. (2005). The neurological assessment of patients in vegetative and minimally conscious states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 214-223. *Bassetti, C. (2001). Disturbances of consciousness and sleep-wake functions. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Bates, D. (2005). The vegetative state and the Royal College of Physicians guidance: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 175-183. *Beaulieu, L. V. (1905). Review of L'examen de la suggestibilite chez les nerveux: Psychological Bulletin Vol 2(5) May 1905, 181. *Bekinschtein, T., Tiberti, C., Niklison, J., Tamashiro, M., Ron, M., Carpintiero, S., et al. (2005). Assessing level of consciousness and cognitive changes from vegetative state to full recovery: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 307-322. *Bernat, J. L. (2002). Questions remaining about the minimally conscious state: Neurology Vol 58(3) Feb 2002, 337-338. *Berrios, G. E. (1982). Disorientation states and psychiatry: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 1982, 479-491. *Berrol, S., Bontke, C. F., Walshe, T. M., & Leonard, C. (1986). Persistent vegetative state and behavioral deficit: Archives of Neurology Vol 43(5) May 1986, 431. *Biedert, S., Hewer, W., & Zech-Uber, G. (1989). Acute and subacute organic psychoses with impaired consciousness: An attempt at grading by severity of disease: Nervenarzt Vol 60(6) Jun 1989, 344-348. *Bletzer, K. V. (1991). Biobehavioral characteristics of a culture-bound syndrome perceived as life-threatening illness: Qualitative Health Research Vol 1(2) May 1991, 200-233. *Blumenfeld, H., McNally, K. A., Vanderhill, S. D., Paige, A. L., Chung, R., Davis, K., et al. (2004). Positive and Negative Network Correlations in Temporal Lobe Epilepsy: Cerebral Cortex Vol 14(8) Aug 2004, 892-902. *Blumhardt, L. D., Barnes, D., Howell, S. J., & Ghadiali, E. (1992). A prospective psychological study of patients with undiagnosed episodes of disturbed consciousness: Behavioural Neurology Vol 5(3) Fal 1992, 173-182. *Boari, B., Galleerani, M., & Manfredini, R. (2005). A sudden and temporary episode of altered mental status: A case report: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(2) Feb 2005, 350-351. *Brady, S. L., Darragh, M., Escobar, N. G., O'Neil, K., Pape, T. L. B., & Rao, N. (2006). Persons with disorders of consciousness: Are oral feedings safe/effective? : Brain Injury Vol 20(13-14) Dec 2006, 1329-1334. *Branchey, L., & et al. (1985). Association between low plasma tryptophan and blackouts in male alcoholic patients: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1985, 393-395. *Brezny, I. (1965). Sleep-like conditions and EEG reactivity: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie 61(6) 1965, 366-372. *Bromberg, P. M. (1996). Hysteria, dissociation, and cure: Emmy von N revisited: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 6(1) 1996, 55-71. *Brown, R. J. (2002). The cognitive psychology of dissociative states: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 7(3) Aug 2002, 221-235. *Bulandra, R., & et al. (1983). Consciousness alterations in nondominant parietal syndrome: Revue Roumaine de Neurologie et Psychiatrie Vol 21(3) Jul-Sep 1983, 172-174. *Burns, J. W., Werchan, P. M., Fanton, J. W., & Dollins, A. B. (1991). Performance recovery following +Gz-induced loss of consciousness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(7) Jul 1991, 615-617. *Burton, R. R. (2002). On "Physiological implications of mechanical effects of +G-sub(Z) accelerations on brain structures." Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 73(3) Mar 2002, 178. *Burton, R. R., & Whinnery, J. E. (1985). Operational G-induced loss of consciousness: Something old; something new: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 56(8) Aug 1985, 812-817. *Calev, A., Cohen, R., Tubi, N., Nigal, D., & et al. (1991). Disorientation and bilateral moderately suprathreshold titrated ECT: Convulsive Therapy Vol 7(2) Jun 1991, 99-110. *Calev, A., Cohen, R., Tubi, N., Nigal, D., & et al. (1994). "Disorientation and bilateral moderately suprathreshold titrated ECT": Erratum: Convulsive Therapy Vol 10(1) Mar 1994, 82-83. *Chroni, E., Katsoulas, G., Argyriou, A. A., Sakellaropoulos, G. C., Polychronopoulos, P., & Nikiforidis, G. (2006). Level of consciousness as a conditioning factor of F wave generation in stroke patients: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 117(2) Feb 2006, 315-319. *Chuaqui, C. (1975). Suicide and abnormalities of consciousness: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 20(1) Feb 1975, 25-28. *Coleman, D., Shewmon, D. A., & Giacino, J. T. (2002). "The minimally conscious state: Definition and diagnostic criteria": Comments and reply: Neurology Vol 58(3) Feb 2002, 506-507. *Coleman, M. R. (2005). The assessment and rehabilitation of vegetative and minimally conscious patients: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 161-162. *Comstock, C. M. (2000). The inner voice and the dissociative identity disorder patient: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 19(2) Sum 2000, 154-165. *Conway, A. (1993). Difficulties in managing a case of stupor: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162 Jun 1993, 826-828. *Crawford, S., & Beaumont, J. G. (2005). Psychological needs of patients in low awareness states, their families, and health professionals: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 548-555. *Daiguji, M., Ogawa, H., & Yamauchi, Y. (1996). Correlations of altered states of consciousness with personality and anxiety in female college students: Japanese Journal of Hypnosis Vol 41(1-2) 1996, 1-7. *Daniel, W. F., Crovitz, H. F., & Weiner, R. D. (1987). Neuropsychological aspects of disorientation: Cortex Vol 23(2) Jun 1987, 169-187. *Diawara, I. (1988). Trance possession cults in the Republic of Niger: Cahiers de Sociologie Economique et Culturelle NO 9 Jun 1988, 67-80. *Dieckhofer, K., & Payk, T. R. (1972). A casuistic contribution to the problem of episodic twilight states: Nervenarzt Vol 43(2) Feb 1972, 103-106. *Dittrich, A., von Arx, S., & Staub, S. (1981). International study on altered states of consciousness (ISASC): I. Theoretical considerations and research procedures: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 40(3) 1981, 189-200. *Draijer, N., & Boon, S. (1999). The limitations of dissociative identity disorder: Patients at risk, therapists at risk: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 27(3-4) Win 1999, 423-458. *Drake, M. E., & Coffey, C. E. (1983). Complex partial status epilepticus simulating psychogenic unresponsiveness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(6) Jun 1983, 800-801. *Dugovic, C., Solberg, L. C., Redei, E., Van Reeth, O., & Turek, F. W. (2000). Sleep in the Wistar-Kyoto rat, a putative genetic animal model for depression: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(3) Feb 2000, 627-631. *Dunnigan, D., Adelman, R. D., & Beyda, D. H. (2002). A young child with altered mental status: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 43-45. *Dvorkin, L. (1981). Functional reality orientation with cognitively and emotionally impaired, institutionalized elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ehrenwald, J. (1974). Out-of-the-body experiences and the denial of death: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 159(4) Oct 1974, 227-233. *Elliott, L., & Walker, L. (2005). Rehabilitation interventions for vegetative and minimally conscious patients: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 480-493. *Farah, M. J. (2001). Consciousness. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Ferrara, M., & De Gennaro, L. (2000). The sleep inertia phenomenon during the sleep-wake transition: Theoretical and operational issues: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(8) Aug 2000, 843-848. *Field, T., Diego, M., Hernandez-Reif, M., Figueiredo, B., Schanberg, S., & Kuhn, C. (2007). Sleep disturbances in depressed pregnant women and their newborns: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 30(1) Feb 2007, 127-133. *Finch, H. (2005). Nutrition and hydration for the vegetative state and minimally conscious state patient: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 537-547. *Finkelstein, Y., Vardi, J., & Hod, I. (1991). Impulsive artistic creativity as a presentation of transient cognitive alterations: Behavioral Medicine Vol 17(2) Sum 1991, 91-94. *Fins, J. J., Master, M. G., Gerber, L. M., & Giacino, J. T. (2007). The minimally conscious state: A diagnosis in search of an epidemiology: Archives of Neurology Vol 64(10) Oct 2007, 1400-1405. *Finucane, T. E. (2006). When the Mind Goes Inept: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 61A(12) Dec 2006, 1312-1313. *Fischer, R. (1975). Transformations of consciousness: A cartography. I: The perception-hallucination continuum: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 18(4) 1975, 221-244. *Fischer, R. (1976). Hypnotic recall and flashback: The remembrance of things present: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 19(3) 1976, 149-173. *Francis, J., Jr. (2004). Historical Overview of Investigations into Delirium: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(11) Nov 2004, 31-35. *Freeman, E. A. (1993). The clinical assessment of coma: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 3(2) 1993, 139-147. *Gabbard, G. O., & Twemlow, S. W. (1986). An overview of altered mind/body perception: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 50(4) Jul 1986, 351-366. *Gabbard, G. O., Twemlow, S. W., & Jones, F. C. (1982). Differential diagnosis of altered mind/body perception: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 45(4) Nov 1982, 361-369. *Giacino, J. T. (2005). Rehabilitation of Patients with Disorders of Consciousness. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Giacino, J. T., Ashwal, S., Childs, N., Cranford, R., Jennett, B., Katz, D. I., et al. (2002). The minimally conscious state: Definition and diagnostic criteria: Neurology Vol 58(3) Feb 2002, 349-353. *Giacino, J. T., & Kalmar, K. (2005). Diagnostic and prognostic guidelines for the vegetative and minimally conscious states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 166-174. *Giacino, J. T., & Trott, C. T. (2004). Rehabilitative management of patients with disorders of consciousness: Grand rounds: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) May-Jun 2004, 254-265. *Golden, Z., & Golden, C. J. (2003). Impact of brain injury severity on personality dysfunction: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(5) May 2003, 733-745. *Gordon, C. (1998). The experience of co-consciousness and switching in dissociative identity disorder: A multiple case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Guerit, J.-M. (2005). Neurophysiological patterns of vegetative and minimally conscious states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 357-371. *Guillaume, A. I., Osmont, D., Gaffie, D., Sarron, J.-C., & Quandieu, P. (2002). Physiological implications of mechanical effects of +G-sub(Z) accelerations on brain structures: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 73(3) Mar 2002, 171-177. *Guilleminault, C., Phillips, R., & Dement, W. C. (1975). A syndrome of hypersomnia with automatic behavior: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(4) Apr 1975, 403-413. *Guo, Z., Cupples, L. A., Kurz, A., Auerbach, S. H., Volicer, L., Chui, H., et al. (2000). Head injury and the risk of AD in the MIRAGE study: Neurology Vol 54(6) Mar 2000, 1316-1323. *Gutwinski-Jeggle, J. (2002). Bions Concept of the Container/Contained. Body and Language as Vessels for the Inutterable: Psychotherapie und Sozialwissenschaft: Zeitschrift fur Qualitative Forschung Vol 4(4) 2002, 318-332. *Haffter, C. (1975). Twilight states in children and adolescents: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 41(4-5) 1975, 134-138. *Haines, T. H. (1914). Review of La conscience morbide. Essai de psychopathologie generale: Psychological Bulletin Vol 11(6) Jun 1914, 221-222. *Hamalainen, H. (2003). Hunting for mechanisms of neglect with erps: Psykologia Vol 38(4) 2003, 250-255. *Hansotia, P. L. (1985). Persistent vegetative state: Review and report of electrodiagnostic studies in eight cases: Archives of Neurology Vol 42(11) Nov 1985, 1048-1052. *Hayes, R. L., & et al. (1984). Activation of pontine cholinergic sites implicated in unconsciousness following cerebral concussion in the cat: Science Vol 223(4633) Jan 1984, 301-303. *Hemsley, D. R. (1998). The disruption of the "sense of self" in schizophrenia: Potential links with disturbances of information processing: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 71(Pt 2) Jun 1998, 115-124. *Hesse, E., & Van Ijzendoorn, M. H. (1998). Parental loss of close family members and propensities towards absorption in offspring: Developmental Science Vol 1(2) Oct 1998, 299-305. *Hinz, H. (2004). Anesthetize, smash, stop caring. The quiet work of destroying living meaning: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 48 2004, 51-68. *Hohwy, J. (2003). When self consciousness breaks: Alien voices and inserted thoughts: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 8(3) Aug 2003, 237-242. *Holland, J., Fasanello, S., & Ohnuma, T. (1974). Psychiatric symptoms associated with L-asparaginase administration: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 10(2) May 1974, 105-113. *Hunger, J., Marien, R., & Neunzig, H. P. (1985). Relationship between vigilance and amnesia in states of clouded consciousness: Nervenarzt Vol 56(1) Jan 1985, 33-36. *Hunt, H. T. (1989). The relevance of ordinary and non-ordinary states of consciousness for the cognitive psychology of meaning: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 10(4) Fal 1989, 347-359. *Hussian, R. A. (1987). Wandering and disorientation. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Janke, M. K. (1993). Reportable medical conditions and driver risk: Alcohol, Drugs & Driving Vol 9(3-4) Jul-Dec 1993, 167-183. *Johansen, R. K. (2002). Listening in the silence, seeing in the dark: Reconstructing life after brain injury. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. *Johnson, J. (1984). Stupor: A review of 25 cases: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 70(4) Oct 1984, 370-377. *Johnston, M. D., Thomas, L., & Stanczak, D. E. (1996). Construct validity of the Comprehensive Level of Consciousness Scale: A comparison of behavioral and neurodiagnostic measures: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 11(8) 1996, 703-711. *Jones, D. R. (1991). A review of central nervous system effects of G-induced loss of consciousness on volunteer subjects: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(7) Jul 1991, 624-627. *Kafka, J., Caapoun, V., & Klimo, J. (1972). Casuistic contribution to cerebral metastasis hyperneforma: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 68(1) Feb 1972, 35-38. *Kaiser, C., & Gold, R. (1973). Perception, psychedelics, and social change: Journal of Drug Education Vol 3(2) Sum 1973, 141-151. *Katz, R. T. (2004). Regarding the locked-in syndrome: Brain Injury Vol 18(8) Aug 2004, 845. *Kemp, S. (1989). "Ravished of a fiend": Demonology and medieval madness. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Kinney, H. C., Korein, J., Panigrahy, A., Dikkes, P., & et al. (1994). Neuropathological findings in the brain of Karen Ann Quinlan: The role of the thalamus in the persistent vegetative state: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 330(21) May 1994, 1469-1475. *Klein, D. M. (1996). Trance and acting: A theoretical comparative study of acting and altered states of consiousness and a survey of the implications in current actor training and craft. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kobylarz, E. J., & Schiff, N. D. (2005). Neurophysiological correlates of persistent vegetative and minimally conscious states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 323-332. *Kollmar, R., Schellinger, P. D., Bardutzky, J., Meisel, F., & Schwaninger, M. (2002). Myxedema coma as a rare differential diagnosis of severe consciousness disturbance: Nervenarzt Vol 73(12) 2002, 1183-1185. *Kompf, D., & Neundorfer, B. (1974). Neurotoxic side effects of piperazine in adults: Epileptic twilight state with myoclonia: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 218(3) 1974, 223-233. *Kostopoulos, G. K. (2001). Involvement of the thalamocortical system in epileptic loss of consciousness: Epilepsia Vol 42(Suppl3) Jul 2001, 13-19. *Kotchoubey, B. (2007). Event-related potentials predict the outcome of the vegetative state: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(3) Mar 2007, 477-479. *Kotchoubey, B., Lang, S., Mezger, G., Schmalohr, D., Schneck, M., Semmler, A., et al. (2005). Information processing in severe disorders of consciousness: Vegetative state and minimally conscious state: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(10) Oct 2005, 2441-2453. *Lambek, M. (1989). From disease to discourse: Remarks on the conceptualization of trance and spirit possession. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Lambooij, E., Kloosterboer, R. J., Gerritzen, M. A., & van de Vis, J. W. (2004). Head-only electrical stunning and bleeding of African catfish (Clarias gariepinus): Assessment of loss of consciousness: Animal Welfare Vol 13(1) Feb 2004, 71-76. *Lance, J. W. (1996). Transient sensations of impending loss of consciousness: The "blip" syndrome: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 60(4) Apr 1996, 437-438. *LaRuffa, G. M. (2003). Review of Listening in the Silence, Seeing in the Dark: Reconstructing Life after Brain Injury: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 18(3) 2003, 277. *Lee, S., Chow, C. C., & Koo, L. C. (1989). Altered state of consciousness in a compulsive water drinker: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154 Apr 1989, 556-558. *LeFever, F. F. (1991). For some times, less is more: III. Overview, with further examples and strategies: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 620 Apr 1991, 175-190. *Leon-Carrion, J., Dominguez-Morales, M. D. R., & Dominguez-Roldan, J. M. (2006). Low-level responsive states. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Leon-Carrion, J., Van Eeckhout, P., & Del Rosario Dominguez-Morales, M. (2002). The locked-in syndrome: A syndrome looking for a therapy: Brain Injury Vol 16(7) Jul 2002, 555-569. *Leon-Carrion, J., Van Eeckhout, P., Del Rosario Dominguez-Morales, M., & Perez-Santamaria, F. J. (2002). The locked-in syndrome: A syndrome looking for a therapy: Brain Injury Vol 16(7) Jul 2002, 571-582. *Lipsanen, T., Lauerma, H., Peltola, P., & Kallio, S. (1999). Visual distortions and dissociation: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(2) Feb 1999, 109-112. *Ludwig, A. M. (1966). Altered states of consciousness: Archives of General Psychiatry 15(3) 1966, 225-234. *Ludwig, A. M. (1983). The psychobiological functions of dissociation: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 26(2) Oct 1983, 93-99. *Luzzatti, C., Vecchi, T., Agazzi, D., Cesa-Bianchi, M., & Vergani, C. (1998). A neurological dissociation between preserved visual and impaired spatial processing in mental imagery: Cortex Vol 34(3) Jun 1998, 461-469. *Machado, C. (2005). Can vegetative state patients retain cortical processing? : Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(10) Oct 2005, 2253-2254. *Magee, W. L. (2005). Music therapy with patients in low awareness states: Approaches to assessment and treatment in multidisciplinary care: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 522-536. *Mahadevappa, H. (1990). Ganser syndrome: A case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 51(4) Apr 1990, 167. *Maldonado, J. R., & Spiegel, D. (1995). Using hypnosis. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Mamtseva, V. N., & Belozerova, V. V. (1993). Nocturnal fears in oneiric states in schizophrenic children: Journal of Russian & East European Psychiatry Vol 26(4) Win 1993-1994, 3-10. *Matsuda, W., Komatsu, Y., Yanaka, K., & Matsumura, A. (2005). Levodopa treatment for patients in persistent vegetative or minimally conscious states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 414-427. *McClelland, S. (1993). The art of science with clients: Beginning collaborative inquiry in process work, art therapy and acute states. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Modestin, J. (1974). On the pathogenesis of delirious states: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 17(1) 1974, 42-52. *Muellbacher, W., & Mamoli, B. (1994). Prolonged impaired consciousness in basilar artery migraine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(5) May 1994, 282-285. *Muhlnickel, W., Rendtorff, N., Kowalik, Z. J., Rockstroh, B., & et al. (1994). Testing the determinism of EEG and MEG: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 29(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 262-269. *Muller, E. (1980). Psychogenic twilight states in children and adolescents: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 45(4) Jan 1980, 175-184. *Munday, R. (2005). Vegetative and minimally conscious states: How can occupational therapists help? : Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 503-513. *Nagaoka, K. (1972). Henri Ey's "Consciousness of patient's condition." Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 18(1) Apr 1972, 50-53. *Nakatani, Y., & Hara, T. (1998). Disturbance of consciousness due to methamphetamine abuse: A study of 2 patients: Psychopathology Vol 31(3) May-Jun 1998, 131-137. *Nakayama, N., Okumura, A., Shinoda, J., Nakashima, T., & Iwama, T. (2006). Relationship between regional cerebral metabolism and consciousness disturbance in traumatic diffuse brain injury without large focal lesions: An FDG-PET study with statistical parametric mapping analysis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(7) Jul 2006, 856-862. *Naude, K., & Hughes, M. (2005). Considerations for the use of assistive technology in patients with impaired states of consciousness: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 514-521. *Ng, W. K., Thompson, R. N., Yablon, S. A., & Sherer, M. (2001). Conceptual dilemmas in evaluating individuals with severely impaired consciousness: Brain Injury Vol 15(7) Jul 2001, 639-643. *Ng, Y. S., & Chua, K. S. G. (2005). States of Severely Altered Consciousness: Clinical characteristics, medical complications and functional outcome after rehabilitation: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(2) 2005, 97-105. *No authorship, i. (1902). Review of Les maladies de l'orientation et de equilibre: Psychological Review Vol 9(1) Jan 1902, 98. *Ogawa, T., & Rutka, J. (1999). Olfactory dysfunction in head injured workers: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 119(Suppl540) 1999, 50-57. *Oudshoorn, D. N. (1989). Consciousness disturbances after sexual trauma: Use of hypnosis in treatment: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 2-10. *Pantano, P., Passafiume, D., Pozzilli, C., Matteucci, C., & et al. (1989). Bilateral paramedian thalamic infarction: Neuropsychological and perfusional followup study: Neuropsychology Vol 3(3) 1989, 147-158. *Parker, R. S., & Rosenblum, A. (1996). IQ loss and emotional dysfunctions after mild head injury in a motor vehicle accident: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 52(1) Jan 1996, 32-43. *Parkinson, R. B., Hopkins, R. O., Cleavinger, H. B., Weaver, L. K., Victoroff, J., Foley, J. F., et al. (2002). White matter hyperintensities and neuropsychological outcome following carbon monoxide poisoning: Neurology Vol 58(10) May 2002, 1525-1532. *Paul, M. A. (1996). Instrument flying performance after G-induced loss of consciousness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(11) Nov 1996, 1028-1033. *Pechernikova, T. P., & Dobrogaeva, M. S. (1987). Contemporary understanding of the so-called exceptional states in forensic psychiatric clinical practice: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 87(12) 1987, 1827-1832. *Pedalino, F., & Fasullo, S. (1985). An interpretation of consciousness as thinking and consciousness disorders as thinking disorders: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 109(5) Oct 1985, 874-885. *Pereyra, C. R., & Goldenberg, M. (2004). Clinical study of the crepuscular states: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 50(2) Jun 2004, 89-98. *Pickard, J. D. (2005). Part II: Functional imaging, electrophysiology and mechanical intervention: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 272-275. *Prigatano, G. P., Bruna, O., Mataro, M., Munoz, J. M., Fernandez, S., & Junque, C. (1998). Initial disturbances of consciousness and resultant impaired awareness in Spanish patients with traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 13(5) Oct 1998, 29-38. *Province, C. (2005). The vegetative state: Promoting greater clarity and improved treatment: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 264-271. *Ramadam, Z. B., & de Almeida, A. J. (1978). Phenomenology of the "Case of Anna O" and the poles of language: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 43(2) Apr-Jun 1978, 325-335. *Raskovic, J. (1974). Consciousness as a parameter of brain trauma: Vojnosanitetski Pregled Vol 31(2) Mar 1974, 91-94. *Ratan, S. K., Pandey, R. M., & Ratan, J. (2001). Association among duration of unconsciousness, Glasgow Coma Scale, and cranial computed tomography abnormalities in head-injured children: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 40(7) Jul 2001, 375-378. *Rayman, R. B., & McNaughton, G. B. (1983). Sudden incapacitation: USAF experience, 1970-80: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 54(2) Feb 1983, 161-164. *Reckel, K. (1972). Changes of consciousness and group-relationship in cases of paranoia: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 5(4) 1972, 209-223. *Rickards, C. A., & Newman, D. G. (2005). G-Induced Visual and Cognitive Disturbances in a Survey of 65 Operational Fighter Pilots: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(5) May 2005, 496-500. *Rodriguez, S. B. (1981). Ecstasy: Map and threshold, a cross-cultural study of dissociation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosler, M. (1991). Criterion-based placement of crimes of passion: Nervenarzt Vol 62(1) Jan 1991, 49-54. *Ross, C. A., Peyser, C. E., Shapiro, I., & Folstein, M. F. (1991). Delirium: Phenomenologic and etiologic subtypes: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 3(2) Win 1991, 135-147. *Roth, T., Roehrs, T., & Zorick, F. J. (1982). Sleepiness: Its measurement and determinants: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 5(Suppl 2) 1982, 128-134. *Rubinfine, D. L. (1973). Notes toward a theory of consciousness: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 2(4) Nov 1973, 391-410. *Rublack, H., Krause, W.-R., & Dauer, S. (1990). Functional capacity researches in hypnosis: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 6(2) 1990, 85-94. *Rudlova, B. (1974). Diagnostic problems in the clouding of consciousness: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 70(6) Nov 1974, 375-378. *Saarenpaa-Heikkila, O. A., Rintahaka, P. J., Laippala, P. J., & Koivikko, M. J. (2000). Subjective daytime sleepiness and related predictors in Finnish schoolchildren: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 2(4) 2000, 139-146. *Sacquegna, T., Cortelli, P., Baldrati, A., de Carolis, P., & et al. (1987). Impairment of consciousness and memory in migraine: A review: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 27(1) Jan 1987, 30-33. *Sass, L. A. (2003). Self-disturbance in schizophrenia: Hyperreflexivity and diminished self-affection. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sazbon, L., Fuchs, C., & Costeff, H. (1991). Prognosis for recovery from prolonged post-traumatic unawareness: Logistic analysis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 54(2) Feb 1991, 149-152. *Scarciglia, P., Gherardelli, S., Tarsitani, L., & Biondi, M. (2004). Impairments of consciousness in a schizotypal personality disorder: A clinical case treated with olanzapine: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 39(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 270-276. *Schaeffer, C. E. (2000). A follow-up study of infants who wake at night: Psychological Reports Vol 87(1) Aug 2000, 241-242. *Schiff, N. D. (2004). The Neurology of Impaired Consciousness: Challenges for Cognitive Neuroscience: Gazzaniga, Michael S (Ed). *Schiff, N. D. (2006). Multimodal Neuroimaging Approaches to Disorders of Consciousness: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 388-397. *Schiff, N. D. (2007). Global disorders of consciousness. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Schnakers, C., Majerus, S., & Laureys, S. (2005). Bispectral analysis of electroencephalogram signals during recovery from coma: Preliminary findings: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 381-388. *Schnider, A., von Daniken, C., & Gutbrod, K. (1996). Disorientation in amnesia: A confusion of memory traces: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 119(5)* Oct 1996, 1627-1632. *Schulz, J., & Forster, A. (1986). Acute loss of consciousness in advanced age: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 17-20. *Shender, B. S., Forster, E. M., Hrebien, L., Ryoo, H. C., & Cammarota, J. P., Jr. (2003). Acceleration-Induced Near-Loss of Consciousness: The "A-LOC" Syndrome: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(10) Oct 2003, 1021-1028. *Sherer, M., Bergloff, P., Levin, E., High, W. M., Jr., Oden, K. E., & Nick, T. G. (1998). Impaired awareness and employment outcome after traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 13(5) Oct 1998, 52-61. *Shiel, A., & Wilson, B. A. (2005). Can behaviours observed in the early stages of recovery after traumatic brain injury predict poor outcome? : Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 494-502. *Shield, P. H., Harrow, M., & Tucker, G. (1974). Investigation of factors related to stimulus overinclusion: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 48(1) 1974, 109-116. *Shioda, K., Nisijima, K., Kobayashi, T., & Kato, S. (2004). Iodoform poisoning: An unrecognized cause of consciousness disturbance: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 26(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 83-84. *Simmen, R., von Arx, S., Staub, S., & Dittrich, A. (1981). International study on altered states of consciousness (ISASC): II. Results from the German-speaking part of Switzerland: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 40(3) 1981, 201-218. *Smith, D. L. (2004). Regarding the locked-in syndrome: Brain Injury Vol 18(6) Jun 2004, 627-628. *Snyder, S. L., Buchsbaum, M. S., & Krishna, R. C. (1998). Unusual visual symptoms and Ganser-like state due to cerebral injury: A case study using superscript 1-sup-8F-deoxyglucose positron emission tomography: Behavioural Neurology Vol 11(1) 1998, 51-54. *Sohlberg, M. M., Mateer, C. A., Penkman, L., Glang, A., & Todis, B. (1998). Awareness intervention: Who needs it? : Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 13(5) Oct 1998, 62-78. *Stephens, G. L., & Graham, G. (2000). When self-consciousness breaks: Alien voices and inserted thoughts. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Sweeney, D. F. (1990). Alcoholic blackouts: Legal implications: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 7(3) 1990, 155-159. *Tabourne, C. E. S. (1995). The effects of a life review program on disorientation, social interaction and self-esteem of nursing home residents: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 41(3) 1995, 251-266. *Tapp, T. D. (1997). Blindsight in hindsight: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 6(1) Mar 1997, 67-74. *Teyler, T. J. (1971). Altered states of awareness: Readings from Scientific American. Oxford, England: W H Freeman. *Tiberi, E. (1994). About empirical consciousness research on the presence-absence of conscious mental activity during diseases with real risk of death: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 55(1-2) Jan-Apr 1994, 139-166. *Tinuper, P., Montagna, P., Plazzi, G., Avoni, P., & et al. (1994). Idiopathic recurring stupor: Neurology Vol 44(4) Apr 1994, 621-625. *Toivonen, V.-M. (1987). Plasticity of activity and psychic disorder: Psykologia Vol 22(6) 1987, 387-392. *Tononi, G., & Edelman, G. M. (2000). Schizophrenia and the mechanisms of conscious integration: Brain Research Reviews Vol 31(2-3) Mar 2000, 391-400. *Tremont, G., Mittenberg, W., & Miller, L. J. (1999). Acute intellectual effects of pediatric head trauma: Child Neuropsychology Vol 5(2) Jun 1999, 104-114. *Tucker, D. M., Brown, M., Luu, P., & Holmes, M. D. (2007). Discharges in ventromedial frontal cortex during absence spells: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 11(4) Dec 2007, 546-557. *Turner, M., & Stewart, M. (1991). Reversal of unconsciousness by use of naloxone in a profoundly mentally handicapped epileptic: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 35(1) Feb 1991, 81-84. *Uchida, K., Okamoto, N., Ohara, K., & Morita, Y. (1996). Daily rhythm of serum melatonin in patients with dementia of the degenerate type: Brain Research Vol 717(1-2) Apr 1996, 154-159. *Villagran, J. M. (2003). Consciousness disorders in schizophrenia: A forgotten land for psychopathology: International Journal of Psychology & Psychological Therapy Vol 3(2) Dec 2003, 209-234. *Villagrann, J. M. (2004). Disorders of consciousness in schizophrenia. Historical and conceptual analysis in psychology, psychiatry, and neuroscience: Archivos de Psiquiatria Vol 67(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 47-65. *Votjtechovsky, M., St. Grof, V. V., & Rysanek, K. (1964). Clinical and biochemical study of the central cholinolytica, especially of Benactyzine: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica 40(3) 1964, 219-233. *Walshe, T. M., & Leonard, C. (1985). Persistent vegetative state: Extension of the syndrome to include chronic disorders: Archives of Neurology Vol 42(11) Nov 1985, 1045-1047. *Whinnery, J. E. (1989). Methods for describing and quantifying +G-sub(z)-induced loss of consciousness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(8) Aug 1989, 798-802. *Whinnery, J. E. (1991). Medical considerations for human exposure to acceleration-induced loss of consciousness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(7) Jul 1991, 618-623. *Whinnery, J. E., Burton, R. R., Boll, P. A., & Eddy, D. R. (1987). Characterization of the resulting incapacitation following unexpected +G{z}-induced loss of consciousness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(7) Jul 1987, 631-636. *Wilson, B. A. (2005). Part III: Behavioural assessment and rehabilitation techniques: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 428-430. *Wilson, F. C., Graham, L. E., & Watson, T. (2005). Vegetative and minimally conscious states: Serial assessment approaches in diagnosis and management: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 431-441. *Wilson, J. T. (1990). Significance of MRI in clarifying whether neuropsychological deficits after head injury are organically based: Neuropsychology Vol 4(4) Oct 1990, 261-269. *Wilson, S. L., & McMillan, T. M. (1993). A review of the evidence for the effectiveness of sensory stimulation treatment for coma and vegetative states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 3(2) 1993, 149-160. *Wimmer, A. (1993). On possession states: History of Psychiatry Vol 4(15, Pt 3) Sep 1993, 420-440. *Winslade, W. J. (2004). Research on Minimally Conscious Patients: Innovation or Exploitation? : Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 178-179. *Wood, R. L., Winkowski, T. B., & Miller, J. (1993). Sensory regulation as a method to promote recovery in patients with altered states of consciousness: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 3(2) 1993, 177-190. *Wood, R. L., Winkowski, T. B., Miller, J. L., Tierney, L., & et al. (1992). Evaluating sensory regulation as a method to improve awareness in patients with altered states of consciousness: A pilot study: Brain Injury Vol 6(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 411-418. *Yanai, Y., & et al. (1983). Concentrations of sulfur-containing free amino acids in lumbar cerebrospinal fluid from patients with consciousness disturbances: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 68(6) Dec 1983, 386-393. *Zasler, N. D. (2005). Forensic assessment issues in low level neurological states: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 15(3-4) Jul-Sep 2005, 251-256. *Zavalova, N. D., & Ponomarenko, V. A. (1983). Psychic states of a man in the special conditions of activity: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 92-105. *Zeidenberg, P. (1973). Flashbacks: Psychiatric Annals Vol 3(5) May 1973, 14-19. Category:Consciousness studies Category:Sleep